Bliss Zone
NOTE: NONE OF THE EVENTS HERE HAPPENED AND ARE ENTIRELY FANMADE. THANK YOU. Bliss Zone is a fanon Sonic the Hedgehog Zone. Backstory of the Zone In the very early devlopment stages of Sonic the Hedgehog (about November 1990), one of the first zones the staff were ever planning was an area called Bliss Zone. The zone consisted of a field with flowers, and trees, and multi colors in the background that slid to the right. Game testers reported that these colors made them very dizzy, almost to the point of Nausea, but not severe. The music sounded very peaceful and mellow as the name suggests but was very loud and could get a hint of static in it sometimes., and the boss was "Extremely hard to get past, i barely won." game testers reported. The boss consisted of Eggman pressing buttons in his Egg Mobile, cause pieces of what are assumed to be oak trees fall rapidly. There was other things, like plants with steel thorns, coconuts from palm trees'*, '''and sometimes (rare chance) even Catterkillers and Motobugs would fall out of the sky. They decided to keep it even though the fans didnt like it, but around January, Yuji Naka was only half way done with programming it, and in the next month, he was about 75% done. They had added too many advanced stuff, or just things in general. By the time it was may, they only had about 25 days left, and they STILL werent done with Bliss Zone. They had no choice but to cut it from the game in the end, because of game testers not liking it, and time constraints. In a interview with Naka, he said the following: "It was extremely close. We were about 94% done. But we had added too many things, and we only had 25 days left. The zone had alot of potential in my eyes. But with the last second time constraints and most game testers disliking it, we ultimately had no choice but to cut it." -Yuji Naka Evidence left in the game Despite being removed from the game, the zone still has many bits and pieces of code in it. '''The Two Methods To Reach It' By performing a glitch right at Marble Zone**, the player may reach Bliss Zone, but is essentially unplayable, because like the very early Genocide City (Simon Wai prototype) in Sonic 2, you would literally fall to your death instantly. The appearence of it was basically its pixels scattered around everywhere, and it has been reported that there are even pixels from Marble Zone and even Green Hill too. The other method is when you press C Button-StartButton-Right-Up-1st Button in order. The game would freeze for 10 seconds and after a black screen would appear and loud buzzing noise would emit out of the Genesis/MegaDrive. The MegaDrive version of what happened was reported to be scarier for kids because it would take longer for the game to get to the black screen, and the buzzing noise and black screen would be longer, since the Sonic the Hedgehog games in Europe went slower. For some odd reason, it actually WORKED. It would transport the player to the zone, but have the same result as before. No differences have been spotted between the two glitches or the NTSC and PAL version. It is unknown how that happened, whether someone programmed it in as a cheat, or if it was just a random glitch that happened uncontrollably. Many people thought their cartridge was corrupted at first, but when they found the level decided otherwise. *This was thought to be a reference to Green Hill Zone. **Which was the zone that Bliss Zone was planned to be after. Category:Sonic Category:Fanon Category:Sonic 1 Category:Not completely fanon